6 to 7
by Terror Dino
Summary: A final hour for two contracts.


Disclaimer:Agent 47 and Hitman are not property.

6 to 7

A single lonely figure walks across an empty, quite road. It comes across two similar shape's, laying motionless on the cold concrete beneath them, both slumped together, one with an arm over the other, warm blood seeping threw the finger's of her hand, an attempt to stop the bleeding of her companion, a mistake. The lonely figure slowly entered the light, his bald head glimmering, he bent over the two other figure's, confirming the kill, he removed a single black leather glove from his right hand and placed two fingers on their necks, one then the other, with expertise. Satisfied that they where no longer in his world, he stood up, adjusted his blood red tie, turned, and walked away.

1 Hour Earlier.

"Hunni where are the car keys?", Frank said as he franticly ripped the cushion's off his couch.

"How would i know where your car keys are?", Emily said as she entered the living room, "There not my keys are they."

"I knooow that Hunni, but you have a nasty habit of moving things when i put them down", he said as he replaced the cushions now satisfied that his keys where not there.

"I do not!", her voiced raised in a shocked tone.

"What do you mean, you do not.",his voiced also raised but in a more playful tone, "Remember last week when i was looking for my file on the Johnson case. I laid it on the coffee table there and went to get a drink, when i came back it was gone, what did you do with it?"

"I put in the filing cabinet."she said with a smirk on her face, and looked down at the ground.

"So see now why i asked", he said with laughter in his voice. He made his way over to one of the arm chairs that where flanking the couch. He slipped his hand down between the cushion and the arm, "Ah. About bloody time", he removed his hand and was now holding a set of keys.

"See, I didn't go near them so apologize." she said with her arms crossed and the smirk had now developed into a massive smile showing the slight gap between her front two teeth, her blue eyes glaring at him with satisfaction.

"Ok , ok. I was in the wrong and you where right." he said as he raised his arms in surrender, also with a smile across his face, his own blue eye's meeting hers.

The two stood there for a few minutes more before Emily broke there gaze and returned the the bedroom of their secluded bungalow. Frank still smiling left to go out to his car but before he opened the front door, he had a sudden urge to urinate. So he turned and went to his bedroom, noticing that Emily was currently occupying their rooms en suite, he went down the hall to the other toilet. When he was done, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and dried them, using the towel slung on a hook next to the sink.

He once again made his way towards the front door, only to stop by the mirror next to it.

"Shit, how did I forget to put on a tie. I hate having to wake up at 6am.", he turned and made his way to the bedroom once again.

"Whats wrong?", Emily said as she left the en suite.

"I actually forgot to put on a tie."

His face reddening slightly as Emily started to laugh.

"You idiot." she managed to say between the bursts of laughter.

"I know, I know. I'm just not a morning person and having to get up so early is going to be the death of me"

He had found a tie and put it on but was struggling with it. Without a word Emily approached and swatted his hands away from the tie, and started to fix it for him as she had done hundreds of time's.

"Thanks Hunni, I can never get those things to look right." He glanced over her shoulder to the clock perched on the opposite side of the room. "Damn, almost seven I better hit the road." He left Emily in the room alone and for the third and final time he went to the front door, opened it, and walked towards his car.

Emily, who started after him when he left the room, was now standing in the doorway, to say her goodbye's. Frank was now at his car door, but before he opened it he slumped down to the ground, blood gushing from the two large holes in his chest, his eye's full with fear as he turned his gaze to his wife standing in the doorway. She, not knowing what had happened at first, just stood there looking at him. She was unable to comprehend the image before her. When it finally clicked, she abandoned all sense and rushed to her husbands side. She attempted to stop the bleeding with her hands and then, as Frank had before her, she slumped to the ground with two identical holes in her chest.

She lay there her eyes wide in fear, her breathing slowing and becoming labored. Her gaze never leaving her husbands, the last image's she saw was that of the lifeless scared eyes of the man she loved.

By, Jonathan O Carroll


End file.
